


nites

by avalina_hallows



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	nites

As my eyelids grow heavy and the room gradually gets darker (night passes), i hear a sudden knock on your door. i arise, scared to death with sudden knocking this late at night i open the door. To my surprise; it's just one of the staff . "What do you want?" i ask him loudly with annoyance. "Shhh! Keep your voice down! Come along! There's no time to waste. This is very important!" He whispered rapidly into my ear; spit and all. I still felt annoyed that he decided to disturb me, but i might as well while i am up . So we scurried from my room down the corridor He stopped and started digging deep into his pocket. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" I whispered rapidly as he dug deep into his pocket. He pulled all sorts of stuff out of it; lint, some cough drops, a water bottle, a key, and a few other miscellaneous objects that were too dark for me to see. "Aha! Here we go!" he said with pleasantness. It was one of the weirdest looking objects. That I’ve ever seen. It looked like scissors except the tips/ blades looked extremely sharp and deadly. The whole part of the scissors looked like it was pitch black but it had a strange deep blood red jewel in the center of it where the two blades meet. “This should do the trick.” He said. I looked at him puzzledly with eeriness and asked him “What are you going to do with that?! We could get in SERIOUS trouble.” But he ignored everything I said, opened the scissors and somehow cut deeply into nothingness; air and walked into a deep, dark, elliptical hole and bickered me with his finger to come in. I looked at him with uncertainty and shook my head. But I felt deep claws pulling into my silk nightgown. I turned/whipped my head in fear and saw some strange-looking black matter, it was in the form of a dark blackbird; like a crow. It looked like a huge black shadow with the same color eyes as the blood-red jewel I looked at it for less than a second until I was sucked into the flat dark hole- or what seemed to be flat; in lack of depth. Before I could move, I found myself in another part of the house that I didn’t think existed. I found myself in the air and then suddenly on the floor again. “What just happened?!” I asked trying to catch some air as I found myself on my feet. “What? Oh, that.” the staff said with no surprise as if he knew it that that’s what was going to happen. “I had to summon him in order for you to come and to let's make haste,” he said. Instead of arguing with him, I brushed all of the dust off from the fall and tried my best to follow him. “Where are we?” I asked brushing my fingers along the stone wall and the staff replied by saying “You need not worry about that my dear. For as long as you are with me you’ll be in no harm’s way . Now follow me.” and at that he took off. The nerve of this guy. He just woke me up and dragged me along as if I was a rag doll. But enough complaining I should probably see where this takes me before i lose him but before i could finish that sentence I felt like I was being pulled away again “ I said listen i am not going to follow you any more till you tell me why we are down here and do you know what this guy does he say fine i shall carry you he lifts me up p


End file.
